


What Does 'Fine' Mean?

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [12]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio is not completely okay after Iker left for Porto....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Does 'Fine' Mean?

"Are you okay?" Cristiano asked as Sergio had been looking sad all morning.

It was the first training back without Iker and all the old players were moping around. Cris had to admit, it felt weird not having Iker greeting him before training or having him yelling at the defenders for doing a poor job keeping Cris away from goal... Like they could stop him anyways.

"Yeah I'm fine." Sergio mumbled and looked utterly miserable.

"And what does "fine" mean??" Cris pulled his friend into a hug.

"It means I'm perfectly content with life, but also wouldn't mind if the sun exploded right now and killed me...." Sergio sighed. This was much harder than he thought it would be. Going to training on his own, having to drive himself instead of going with Iker…

“So you really miss him, huh?” Nobody in the team knew about the feelings he had for their captain, except for Cris.

“I can’t breathe when he’s not here, Cris… I want to quit and move to Portugal, just so I can be closer to him… I miss him so much; the only thing keeping me here is my promise to take care of his team…” Sergio sniffled a bit as he laid his head on Cris’ shoulder.

“I know you love him Sese, but we need our captain to have his head in the game…You can do this!! Now go and be the best captain you can be for Real. Go make him proud!” Cris smiled down at his friend, as he looked more at ease.

When La Liga started again, Sergio tried his best to forget that it was Keylor in goal and get his head in the game. Luckily, it was an easy win, but the thoughts of Iker still haunted his happiness.

Cris on the other hand, had grown on him, and as the league continued, the love he felt for Casillas was soon replaced by love for a guy he never thought he’d like. Cristiano Ronaldo.

When the pain Iker had left became too much, Cris would always be there to help and support him, and for that, he was grateful.

So when the league ended in December, he was surprised to find his feelings for Iker gone, and replaced with a head over heels crush for the one man who had been there for him the entire season. 

“Hey Cris, can I talk to you?” Sergio had been so confused about his feelings for Iker, he didn’t want it to end up that way with Cris.

“Yeah sure? What’s up?” Cris smiled.

“Alone?” Sergio fiddled with his hands as he followed him out into the hallway.

“What’s up?” Cris repeated and Sergio took a deep breath.   
“I just realised something… I… I think I might possibly be in love…” He breathed out the words and Cris laughed.

“Sweetheart, we all know about your feelings for Iker.” 

“No… This is not about Iker….” Sergio looked shyly at his feet, still clad in his muddy boots.

“What? But I thought…” Cris was interrupted by a small voice.

“It’s you..”

“Me? You love me?”

“Yes…” 

He didn’t get to say more before he was pushed against the wall with soft lips kissing him, while the Portuguese held him in place. And maybe that was a good thing, because he felt like his knees were giving out at the sheer passion within the kiss. 

“Good thing I love you too then”


End file.
